Death - Chapter One
House of Death is the first Chapter of Death. It first aired on May 18, 2014. It was written by LlamaSpearsTimberlake. Summary : Joy picked up her phone, tears strolling down her face. She had to tell somebody. She knew just who to call, Piper, Patricia's sister. Joy began dialing numbers with her thumb and held the phone to her ear. ''Academy of Musical Arts'' : "Hello?" Piper answered her phone, her ear against the phone while carrying some books. "I-It's Joy." "Hey Joy! How are you? I haven't talked to you in a long time, How's Patricia?" Piper asked, A silence fell over them, "Joy, you still there?" "Uhm, Yes. It's about Patricia...?" "What about Patricia, Does she need me to act as her again...?" Piper giggled, "No, Uhm. Patricia-Patricia...She died." Joy sobbed, Piper dropped her phone, "Piper?" Joy held the phone to her ear, She heard Piper burst a tear over the phone. Piper rolled over and grabbed her phone, "What do you mean she died??? How did this happen??" Piper demanded. "Patricia was with Eddie and the two got into a car crash." "I have to tell mom-" "No! Please, I think I know how to find out who did this." Joy said, "What do you mean? It was an accidental caused death..." "I didn't get to finish. They said whoever the person was did this purposely." "But, who would do this to Patricia....?" Piper and Joy said. "Anyways, I need you to come over to Anubis." "Just like this Joy? Out of nowhere? I have my grades to worry about..." Piper explained, "Look Piper, If you really cared for your sister you would come. I want her to rest in actual peace and put this mystery behind her." Joy said. "Fine." Piper rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. ''Back at Anubis'' : Willow and Mara sat next to Joy, holding her, "Why did this have to happen to her?" Joy cried, Jerome became worried, He knew something was up, Alfie,KT,and Fabian weren't back from the store yet, They were with Patricia and Eddie, I mean, they've been hanging out together than Alfie and Jerome did. That's when the phone rang, Jerome had picked up. "Hello, Is this the Anubis House?" an unfamilar voice asked, "Um, Yes." "We have terrible news, a Kara Tatianna Rush, Fabian Rutter and an Alfred Marmaduke have died from being hit by a car, All three of them hit in one. We are deeply sorry we send you our condolences. Goodbye." The person on the other end hung up, leaving Jerome stunned. His five great friends have died, They were once known as Sibuna and now he was worried for Nina, who was in America. No one knew what happened to Nina, Well, she was still alive but no recent news from her. : Jerome's eyes widened. He thought of Willow,Amber,and Mara. Mara had a crush on Fabian and Fabian died? Willow is Alfie's true love and same goes for Amber, He then realized all five of Sibuna had died, Something weird was seriously going on and he didn't want to get with it. : "Who was that?" Mara looked at Jerome, "I just got some news." Jerome said, The deaths didn't seem to affect him in heartbreak, he was just stunned. : Joy picked her head up, As well as Willow. "News like?" Mara asked, Jerome took a deep breathe, inhaled and exhaled, and then sighed. "It's seems to be that KT,Alfie,and Fabian died." Jerome explained how the death happened. Joy was confused, Willow froze and Mara stayed quiet. : "Why is this happening? First Patricia and Eddie, Now look, KT,Alfie,and Fabian-" "Something's not right, I mean, 5 deaths cannot happen in a day. Unless it's a tragedy but this all by the similar death." "I called Piper, I've asked her to come here, Once she comes, I need to tell you guys something." Joy said, wiping her tears away. : "Look, to calm ourselves down, I mean, lets just go to sleep. Atleast they're somewhere happy..." Willow smiled, For once, Willow's smile wasn't as bright as usual. It was forced,pressured, She didn't how she felt, This would mark the change of Willow Jenks. Next Morning : The doorbell rang, Mara walked grogilly to the door, she opens the door seeing three girls. One blonde that looked like Amber, A girl with wavy black long hair, and a girl with auburn hair. "Hey Mara, We've heard the news..." the blonde said. : "Who are you..?" Mara asked, "It's Amber silly!" Amber pushed through and walked in with her friends "Izzy stand there, Isabelle stand here!" : Willow walked to the hall, noticing Amber and Mara "Hey Amber..." Willow said. Amber turned around and noticed Willow. "Willow!" Amber smiled. A Few Hours Later : Piper walked up the Anubis stairs, "Anyone here?" Piper yelled, Amber,Willow,and Mara turned their heads, looking at Piper. : "Piper!" Mara and Amber ran to hug her, Leaving Willow confused. : Joy walked in the hall with Jerome, Seeing Isabelle and Izzy, Joy introduced herself to the two and hugged Piper, then everyone sat in the living room. : "Hello everyone, There is a reason as to why I called you." Joy said. "Explain?" Isabelle asked, "Well. Me and Jerome find it weird as to why Sibuna, yes, Sibuna has died. I mean it seems way to similar and too much of a coincidence. So, Since my best friend has died, I want to finish this mystery for her and Sibuna. For the world, Or we may die ourselves." Joy explained, "So, you're saying, continue what Sibuna did?" Izzy questioned. : "Yes." : "But...I came here to have fun, I actually don't want to join Sibuna again-" "Amber, What if Nina died? I mean, you would want, the girl who basically replaced me to rest in peace." Joy rolled her eyes, "What do you mean?" Amber stood up. : "I mean, You-" "Look, I have no time for two bitches to argue over who replaced who. Solve the mystery or we'll die." Willow snapped, Amber and Joy paused and looked at Willow, In fact, everyone looked at Willow. "I take it as, She's the one who doesn't have an opinion?" Isabelle asked, Jerome nodded. : "Well, Are you just going to stand there or get to studying??" Willow's voice got stronger, she stood up and walked to the kitchen, hearing murmers behind her. : "So, we're going to continue what Sibuna did, right?" Mara asked, "Yes." Joy said, "And I know just the thing!" Mara stood up and went to Fabian's room. In The Kitchen : "Hey there!" Jerome sat next to Willow, "Hi." Willow said without looking at Jerome, "You okay there?" Jerome asked, Willow glares at him. "Of course I'm not, my boyfriend who I loved very much has died. How can I not seem okay?" She said in bitterness. "I know...Well, He was my best friend..." "I miss him already.." Willow's eye filled with tears and Jerome offers his shoulder, She leans on it and begins to cry, Jerome holds her and strokes her long red hair. ---- Trivia *This is a fanfiction. Category:Chapters Category:Book One